dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air youth television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for 24 hours-per-day on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 7 to 21 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). ETVKK also gained traction by airing youth-oriented sports shows from the WWF, WCW, and the USHRA Monster Jam. On August 31, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. On January 1, 2018, a new graphics package debuted, produced at Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. C. Owen Koehler also took over announcing duties from Duncan Baker. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively. At 10:00pm, ETVKK airs a mix of teen-oriented and youth-oriented shows such as My Hero Academia, Modern Family, Technic Heroes, Bloom Into You, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, Sword Art Online, Home and Away, Top Gear, Father Ted, Pelswick, Street Hawk, Malcolm in The Middle, Queer as Folk, The Grand Tour, Get Smart, Riverdale, The Grand Tour, Top Gear, The Young Ones, The Cul-de-Sac, and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and repeats of other episodes of ETVKK shows. A plan to have both channels air for 16 hours a day failed due to lack of interest from ETVKK's viewers, especially on the official ETVKK fan forum Yoko's Room. On March 15, 2018, ETVKK's first TV musical, Timothy Goes to School: The Musical, was broadcast live on the network. The musical, directed by Pasi Peure, starred Jedidiah Weasn as Timothy and Ayzere Niyazova as Yoko. Also starring was Christopher Von Meyer as Claude, Giada Torres Kaufman as Grace, Venus Olajumoke as Doris, Kelly Sanchez as Juanita, Brandon Kane and Deven Elliott as The Franks, and Rob Oaks as Charles. April Kaufman played Mrs. Jenkins and Thomas O'Shaughnessy-Williams played Henry. On October 2018, ETVKK's mascot is well-known Netherlands creation Loeki de Leeuw. Hosts The channel tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current Main * JP Reeve (1998-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Joshua von Schweetz (2000-present) * Cody Horsden (2000-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Barnaby Leggott (late 2017-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) Gagheads * Maggie Baker (1998-present) * Boingert (1998-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) Gamerland * Kendall Masopust (1998-present) Motors & Men & Stuff * Marcelino Aragonés (2018-present) Educational * Bruno Xavi Ormazábal (2016-present) Foodland * Paulie Andreoli (2001-present) Contactoons *Sorley Ó Rothláin (2019-present) Anime City *Carlos! (2018-present) *Kendall Masopust (2018-present) Former Main * Lillie Pemberton (1998-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) * Leo Sullivan (1998-2001, occasionally appears once in a while) Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC, Middle East TV channels MBC 3, and Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. However, the channel also airs Animax, Netflix, Amazon Prime Video, YouTube Premium, YouTube Red, Disney XD, NBC Sports, WWE, TheMonsterBlog.com, Animal Planet, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Nick Arcade El Kadsre (2000-2004, 2016-present) (also aired on Nickelodeon) * WMAC Masters El Kadsre (1999-present) * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! El Kadsre (2015-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Jep! El Kadsre (2000-present) * Jamie's Got Tentacles! (2012-present) * Fanimals (2018-present) * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2018-present) * Warrior Cats (2007-present) * Guardians of Ga'Hoole: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Top Gear El Kadsre (2017-present; first run) * We Are Triplets (2019-present) Live-action programs * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) (Also aired on Teen TV) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Odd Squad (2018-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (2018-present) * I Am Frankie (2018-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * Street Hawk (2018-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * Bizaardvark (2016-present) * The Red Green Show (2019-present) * Queer as Folk (U.S.) (2018-present) * Riverdale (2018-present) * Doctor Who (2012-present) * Home and Away (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) * The Cul-de-Sac (2016-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Svengoolie (2018-present) (also aired on Banushen Television) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-present) * Filthy Rich & Catflap (2019-present) * Corner Gas (2019-present) * Top Gear (Canada) (2018-present) * Ultraman Geed (2018-present) * Top Gear (U.K.) (2018-present) * Bum Reviews (U.S.) (2019-present) * Wheeler Dealers (2016-present) * Father Ted (2018-present) (previously aired on El TV Kadsre 2) * Stranger Things (2017-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2018-present) * Young Shledon (2018-present) * Roman Atwood's Day Dreams (2018-present) * Chikara (2007-present) * Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (2017-present) * Sesame Street (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * The Young Ones (2019-present) * All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2019-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2019-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2017-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Thomas & Friends (1998-present) (Also aired on ETVKPS) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Detentionaire (2013-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * PB&J Otter (1998-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * Dragon Tales (2000-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * King of the Hill (2019-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * PINY Institute Of New York (2016-present) * Corner Gas Animated (2019-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * The Transformers (1998-2004, 2018-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * 3 Amigonauts (2017-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Danger & Eggs (2018-present) * Niko and the Sword of Light (2018-present) * Paw Patrol (2019-present; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Dot (2019-present) * SciGirls (2018-present) * Sagwa on the Go! (2018-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Ray Eilo: The Series (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Blazing Dragons (1998-2005, 2019-present) * The Snack World (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * George of The Jungle (season 2) (2016-present) * Fred's Head (2018-present) * Hilda (2019-present) * The Lion Guard (2016-present) * Marvel Spider-Man (2018-present) * New Looney Tunes (2018-present) * Tupu (2018-present) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2017-present) * Total Drama DramaRama (2018-present) * Toad Patrol (2002-2007, 2019-present) * Go Away Unicorn (2018-present) * My Name's Vivian (2017-present) * Wong Ton and Ting Ting's Many Adventures (2018-present) * Steven Universe (2014-present) * Angel's Friends (2019-present) (previously aired on TTV) * Horseland (2007-2010, 2019-present) * 101 Dalmatian Street (2019-present) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997 reboot of the 1986 series) (1998-2004, 2010-2013, 2019-present) (Reruns of this show have taken over the channel one time to promote for 101 Dalmatian Street, formerly on ETVKK Retro) * Boris e Rufus (2019-present) * The Animals of Farthing Wood (2000-2004, 2009-2012, 2018-present) * Amphibia (2019-present) * Code Monkeys (2019-present) * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs/Kulipari: Dream Walker (2016-present) * Gen:Lock (2019-present) * Silverwing (2003-2005, 2019-present) (also aired on ETVKK Retro) * Meta Runner (2019-present) * Iznogoud (2019-present) (previously aired on Kadsre 10 and KadsreTV stations) * The Tofus (2004-2008, 2019-present) * The Simpsons (2019-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) Anime programs * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) (Also aired on Banushen Television) * Love Live! (2016-present) * Love Live! Sunshine!! (2017-present) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * Kemono Friends (2017-present) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2006-2008, 2016-present) (4Kids dub) * My Hero Academia (2017-present) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2017-present) * Kemono Friends (2019-present) * Little Witch Academia (2017-present) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016-present) * Show by Rock!! (2017-present) * Lupin III (2019-present) * Hello!! Kinmoza (2018-present) * Shugo Chara! (2011-2017, 2019-present) * Urusei Yatsura (2017-present) (Nippol dub) (also aired on BTV Me, previously aired on Banushen Television) * Sherlock Hound (2018-present) * The Return of Floral Magician Mary Bell (2018-present) * Math Blaster: Math Stars (2018-present) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV (2019-present) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2019-present) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1998-2011, 2019-present) * Ghost Stories (2016-present) (ADV Films dub) * Sherlock Hound Returns (2018-present) * Cocotama (2019-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * Cocotama Glitter (2019-present) * Aikatsu! (2013-present) * Akazukin Chacha (2019-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * Sgt. Frog (2010-present) (El Kadsreian dub) * Hamtaro (2002-2006, 2019-present) (also aired on ETVKPS) * Bloom Into You (2018-present) * Virtual-san wa Miteiru (2019-present) * Dragon Ball Super (2017-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * Robotech (1998-2001, 2019-present) * PriPara (2019-present) * Naruto (2008-2014, 2019-present) * Soar High! Isami (2002-2006, 2019-present) * InuYasha (2002-present) (also aired on BTV Me, previously also aired on Banushen Television) * InuYasha: The Final Act (2012-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * Star Twinkle PreCure (2019-present) * Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan (2018-present) * Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card (2018-present) (Cardcaptors Clear Card dub) * Cardcaptor Sakura (2001-2006, 2018-present) (Nelvana dub) * The Slayers Revolution (2011-2014, 2019-present) * Zatch Bell! (2019-present) * Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan (2018-present) * One Piece (2010-present) (Funimation dub and occasionally the 4Kids dub; previously aired with 4Kids dub on TTV) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2011-2015; 2018-present) * BanG Dream! (2018-present) * Blend S (2019-present) * Osomatsu-san (2019-present) * No Game No Life (2017-present) * Charlotte (2018-present) * Candy Candy (1998-2000, 2019-present) (Vlokozuian dub) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012 with the 4Kids dub and the Power Network dubs, 2019-present with the Gotaku dub) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2016-2017, 2019-present) * Axis Powers Hetalia (2019-present) * Karin (2019-present) * Eyeshield 21 (2019-present) * Azumanga Daioh (2006-2008, 2018-present) * Code Geass (2019-present) * Code Geass R2 (2019-present) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2019-present) * Saga of Tanya the Evil (2019-present) * Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019-present) * Gintama (2014-present) * The Vision of Escaflowne (2001-2002 with the Ocean dub; 2019-present with the Ocean dub in daytime hours and the Funimation dub in nighttime hours) * Death Note (2019-present) * Soul Eater (2019-present) * Mama is Just a Fourth Grade Pupil (2000-2005, 2015-2017, 2019-present) * Magic Knight Rayearth (2018-present) * Monster Rancher (2018-present) (previously aired on KadsreTV stations) * Saint Seiya (2003-2005 with the DiC dub, 2019-present with the edited Gotaku dub in daytime hours and the uncut Gotaku dub in nighttime hours) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2010-2015, 2019-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2019-present) * Demon Slayer (2019-present) * Food Wars! (2019-present) * Hi Score Girl (2019-present) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (2000-2008, 2011-2012, 2015-2017, 2019-present) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2006-2010, 2019-present) Music * ETVKK Dancearound (1998-present) * ETVKK Rockz (1998-2004, 2011-2015, 2018-present) * The Voice of Mix to Life (2017-present) * Rage (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Animax Musix (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Self Radio Daily Hit List (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on BTV Me) * J-Pop Festival (2019-present) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) (Also aired on BTV Me) * Monster Jam World Finals (2000-present) * WWE WrestleMania (1998-present) Others * After School Club (2013-present) * Ginx The First Hour (2014-present) * ETVKK Live (2011-present) * ETVKK Weekend Live (2013-present) * Gaming: A Strange Reality (1998-present) Re-aired programming * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007, 2011-2013, 2017-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2008, 2017-present) * Chucklevision (1998-2009, 2017-present) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-present) * LazyTown Extra (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004, 2007-present) * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * Pelswick (2005-2010, 2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2001-2011, 2015-present) (also aired on ETVKPS) * Wishbone (2000-2007, 2016-present) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2010, 2017-present) (also aired on Fly TV and Neverland) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Mako Mermaids (2013-2015, 2018-present) * Jem (2000-2004, 2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2007, 2018-present) * Totally Spies! (2002-2010, 2018-present) * Braceface (2002-2007, 2018-present) * Wayside (2007-2009, 2018-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2008, 2009-2015, 2017-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2011, 2018-present) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2008, 2018-present) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009, 2015-present) * The Raccoons (2000-present) * Mr. Bean (1998-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2002-present) Upcoming programming * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2019) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019) * Kamen Rider Zero-One (2019) * Ultraman R/B (2019) * Magic x Warrior Magic Witch Pures (2019) * The VeggieTales Show (2019) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2007-2009) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-2018) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * Sesame Street (1998-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, to return first-run in 2019) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Freaky (2003) * WCW Monday Nitro (1998-2001) * WCW Thunder (1998-2001) * WWE Superstars (2009-2016) * WWE Velocity (2002-2006) * WWF LiveWire (1999-2001) * WWF Jakked and Metal (1999-2002) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night (2000) * The Real O'Neals (2016-2017) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2011-2017) * Stoked (2009-2013) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007, 2015-2017) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Gravity Falls (2013-2017) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) (moved on RGN for Kids) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2010) * Teamo Supremo (2006-2011) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1999-2007) * Count Duckula (2002-2008) * The Buzz on Maggie (2017-2018) * PopPixie (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) * Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * Fruits Basket (2005) * Super Gals! (2015-2017) * Power Stone (2006-2007) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2016) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1998-2011) * Charlotte (2016) * Sword Art Online (2014, 2018) * Sword Art Online II (2016) Music * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Top of The Pops El Kadsre (2004) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) * Rollercoaster (2005-2011) International carriage * - Due to Seahaus' proximity to and , it is carried on some cable and satellite providers, including Xfinity systems in and . Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1998 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s